Reading My Life
by Shaymeon Ivashkov
Summary: you have probably heard of the cullens reading twilight or new moon, etc but what about rose reading her life.Well that's what this story is about. Chapter 1 already posted! tell me what you think! Give it a go it's better than it seem!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hey guys I'm still going to update my current story " SPRINK BREAK" but I just had an new idea for a story and I just had to start it out soo I'll give you a taste and tell me what you think and if I should continue. O and if you haven't read my current check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome book series vampire academy Richelle Mead does...**

The Special books

It was a Saturday morning and I was chilling on the couch. And it was snowing really badly outside the weatherman called for a storm. So I just started thinking.

It's been 5 years since everything happened. Let's see what has happened. 1) I finally became Lissa's guardian 2) she got married to Christian and had 2 twins Lillian and Jermy who are 3 years old. 3) Dimitri got turned back into a dhampir 4) we both had two wonderful kids who are 3 years old Damon and Katelyn. 5) We all live in our 5 story house that we build and are a happy family. 6) Adrian finally found a girlfriend her name is Jessica and it turns out she's my sister. Go figure maybe that's why Adrian married her, but whatever I love my family. And they had a son whose 4 years old named Marcus.

Also Eddie and Mia dated and had a little girl who's 4 named Mariah. And finally my parents. I met my "farther" Ibrahim Mazur. We sort of bonded but the first time I met him I kind of punched him but that's a story for another time. Him and my mom got remarried and visit me once a week. But since its Christmas vacation we are all chilling and drinking hot coca. I know I never thought my life would turn out this good. While I was sitting here thinking a little hand kept tapping me on my face.

"Momma what's wrong" my daughter asked me with her big brown eyes like her farther

I picked her up and told her" nothing sweetie I was just thinking about how special you and you brother are to me"

She giggled while I tickled her and ran off to go play with Lillian.

Dimitri came back with some cookies on a plate and all the kids basically attacked him.

They kept shouting daddy! daddy! I want some I want some! Or uncle Dimirti! Me too me too. All the adults we laughing while we watched Dimitri struggle with the cookies in his hands. In the end he ended up giving the two each while we ate the rest

"Roza, sometimes I wonder how my life got this good while about 3 years ago I never figured this would happen. Dimitri said while he sat down

"I know I think about it all the time but I wouldn't change it for the world" I said while I snuggled closer to him

We were interrupted we heard a knock on the door. It must be Tasha she's the only one that isn't here yet. Yes, I still am not on best terms with her but it's the holidays so I'll be nice

"I'll get it I yelled while I got up and Dimitri followed"

When we got to the door I saw Tasha but what I didn't expect to see was Dimitri's family

"Omg olena what are you guys doing here I taught you weren't coming until next week" I asked with excitement in my voice.

We ushered them in and they were attacked by hugs from everyone. Dimitri and Christian took their bags to the guest room. When we were with our greetings and stuff, there was one more knock on the door. Christian got it that time.

"Hey rose I got these 5 books with an note but no one was there" Chris told me while he handed me the books

I turned them over and saw the names: Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kissed, Blood Promise, and And Sprit Bound. I didn't notice I had everyone's attention until they were staring at me

"Hey rose where did you get those books from" Lissa asked me while coming up and looking at the books I opened the note and read them aloud

_To Rose and family_

_I hope you and your family have a great time reading them_

_From,_

_RM_

Well_, that was _unexplained. I guess we better read them while and see what they'll about

"Hey everyone I think we should read these books" everyone replied to ok's, sure's, or whatever's

Alright I read the back of the book I told them:

**Lissa Dragomir is a Moroi princess: a mortal vampire with an unbreakable bond to the earth's magic. She must be protected at all times from Strigoi; the fiercest and most dangerous vampires-the ones who never die.****The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway, Lissa's best friend, makes her a Dhampir; she is dedicated to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making her one of them.****After two years of illicit freedom, Rose and Lissa are caught and dragged back to St. Vladimir's Academy, hidden in the deep forests of Montana. Rose will continue her Dhampir education. Lissa will go back to being Queen of the elite Moroi social scene. And both girls will resume breaking hearts.****Fear made Lissa and Rose run away from St. Vladimir's-but their world is fraught with danger both inside and out of the Academy's iron gates. Here, the cutthroat ranks of the Moroi perform unspeakable rituals and their secretive nature and love of the night creates an enigmatic world full of social complexities. Rose and Lissa must navigate through this dangerous world, confront the temptation of forbidden romance, and never once let their guard down, lest the Strigoi make Lissa one of them forever...**

I finished reading and everyone was asking question. O yeah we are _definitely reading these books!_

* * *

**Alright this is just an idea want to know if I should write it. I was reading the Cullen's read twilight/ new moon and I just got this idea to do that idea for vampire academy. Let me know what you guys think.**

**I shall update SPRINK BREAK, later today since well it's raining and gloomy and I have nothing else to do**

**Sooo review and let me know if you think I should continue! o and if anyone has an idea for a better title let me know..**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the awesome reviews and I decided…. I SHALL WRITE THE STORY! Alright well here's chapter 1 of the book tell me what you think...

Disclaimer:

Me: hey rose you mind doing the disclaimer for me?

Rose: yeah umm... let me think about it... (While kissing Dimitri) * _10 minutes later_*

Me: umm hello earth to Rose...

Rose: …..

Me: stop sucking face with Dimitri and do the damn disclaimer! _* pulls her off Dimitri*_

Rose: turns around… what did you just say? _(Glaring at me)_

Me: ha-ha um nothing... (_Stuttering_) _* Note to self never piss of rose*_

Me: I do not own anything in this story, the awesome Richelle mead does

Rose: _smirks saying_ "thought so"

Me: mutters stupid controlling girlfriend

Rose: WHAT WAS THAT?

Me: runs away

After everyone calmed down we all found a spot on the couch or pillows with some snacks

"Alright who wants to read first?" I asked everyone

Everyone just looked at me as to signal their answer

"Rose, I think you should just read" lissa said

"Ugh fine does everyone agree with lissa?"

Everyone either said yeah or whatever's

Alright then I guess I'm reading

**I felt her fear before I heard her screams.**

Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me. Images—hers not mine—tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't my dream.  
"Hey is this the preface" Adrian asked

"No Adrian its chapter 1"

"O... so what's the preface?"

I just looked at him with an are-you-series-look. I think he got the message. Ugh Adrian can be so annoying**  
I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead.  
**"Wait to if it's chapter 1 how come you didn't just say chapter 1"

I used my ultra calm voice I use when I'm irrated or frustrated

"Adrian this is chapter 1 and I'm reading it so can you please be quiet so I can read the chapter" he shut up... for now**  
Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.**

"Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up."

Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," she moaned. "Oh God."

I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."  
" alright so rose-"

" Dang it Adrian you know what if you do not shut up so I can read I'm not going to read the book!" I regretted saying shut up

" Alllllll auntie rose said shutuppp" Lillian and Jeremy chorused together. Pretty soon all the kids were saying all while the adults were trying to hold their laughs in

" Yeah Rosie shut up is a very bad word" Christian said with an smirk

" SHUTUP CHRISTIAN!" I once again realized what I said

" All mommy you said it again" Katelyn said while laughing with everyone else

I looked at Dimitri and he just chuckled and squeezed my hand " Roza shut up is a very bad word"

_*10 minutes later*_

Is everyone settled so I can continue. They all said yes while Adrian was getting ready to say something. I gave him a look and he shut up

" Umm.. Rose I think I'll just listen to the story now" Adrian said

I continued again**  
After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.**

"It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."

"I had that dream."

"Yeah. I know."

We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate's cat Oscar leapt up into the open window.

He gave me a wide berth—animals didn't like dhampirs, for whatever reason—but jumped up on the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved her in particular. Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.

"When did we last do a feeding?" I asked, studying her face. Her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty around her. School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood. "It's been like…over two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to…"

"Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."  
" mommy what are you talking about" my son asked me

" I tell you later but you have to be quiet so I can continue" I whispered to him

" ok mommy I'll be quiet" he whispered back while sitting on my lap. He is such a momma's boy**  
"Rose…"**

"Come on. It'll make you feel better."

I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blonde hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.

As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help. A weakness I couldn't shake.

Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I'd been drunk or high. Better than sex—or so I imagined, since I'd never done it. It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on, it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was.

Then, regretfully, it was over. It had taken less than a minute.

She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"

"I…yeah." I lay back onto the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."

Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."

My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.

"You don't know what you're missing," I told him.

His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet black fur. His tail started twitching.

My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.

A warm breeze—unseasonably warm for a Portland fall—played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.

And a man watching me.  
" you guys were being stalked" Christian yelped with surprise and that stupid grin he's always wearing

" no Christian I'll give you the chances to guess who he is"

" he's a guardian" still looking around

" he's your guardian" again nothing

" ugh he's the farther of my kids"

" oooo why didn't you just say Adrian I mean I knew he was an stalker and all but I just figured-"

I'm guessing the look on mine and Adrian's face along with Dimitri and Jessica must have scared him because he cowered into lissa. What a wimp. I think it's time for the kids to go to bed because I really don't want them to start asking questions.

" Alright guys bedtime" all the kids wined but got up anyway

I and Dimitri went to tuck Katelyn and Damon in while Chris and lissa did the same

" momma do I have to go to bed" Damon just looked at me with his eyes going wide

I'm guessing Katelyn asked the same thing because I and Dimitri both looked at each other and shook our heads

" but momma I wanna read the book to"

" how about me and daddy tell a story and then you go to bed"

"Ok momma"

we all sat on Katelyn's bed with Damon in my lap and Katelyn in Dimitri's lap and told them a story me and Dimitri made up. Something about ninja's and fighting. They both fell asleep. We layed them in their bed and tucked them in kissed each of them good night and turned out the light

" Dimitri I think I'm getting a little soft"

" no Roza your still my badass beautiful wife who's the most kickass guardian ever" I didn't say anything because he kissed me. As most of our kisses it turned into something passionate and sweet. A cough interrupted us

" if we want to at least finish chapter 1 I suggest you guys stop making out on the stairs" christen said

" o fire-boy don't even go there at least we didn't mark the hallway closet" his face suddenly turned red and he went back down stairs

" come on Dimitri lets finish this and we can continue this later" I took his hand and gave him my man-eater smile

Everyone was back down stairs and changed into their pajamas if they didn't already have any on

I started again for the 5th time in an hour**  
I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I just did.**

The shadows covered him so well, that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both.

Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.

Something similar to what he always sensed from me.

Icy fear raced through me, almost—but not quite—eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process. Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door.

Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book. Lissa regarded me with surprise.  
little jermy jumped up and down on the couch

" mommy, mommy did you hear did you hear, they said my name"

" I know sweetie he has you name"

" yeah momma im in the story"

He was so excited his name was in the story. It was so cute**  
"You shouldn't be up."**

"We have to go. Now."

Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. "Are you…really? Are you sure?"

I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did.

Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"  
" awe I remember Jeremy I actually liked him" I told lissa

" yeah he was cool I wondered what happened to him"

" well I don't know but I saw him a couple of days ago in the store, but he didn't see me"

I think it just dawned on her that that's what they named their son

**An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys."**

He looked back and forth between us. "What are you—"

Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too…her complete faith that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.

She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.

"We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"

He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when directed at another person. That, and I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong. Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red keychain.

"Thank you," said Lissa. "And where's it parked?"

"Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away.

"Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."

He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she'd asked. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.

"Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."

We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.

"Rose…what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.

"They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."

"But if they've found us…"

"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."

I made it sound simple. I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with. We'd been doing it for two years, hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom.

She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened—sometimes recklessly so. She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.

Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel, and we'd—or rather, I'd—responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target.

Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.

Everyone busted out laughing

" o wow I can see you throwing a book at a teacher" Christian said while laughing even more

" Rosemarie you do not call people fascist bastards" my father said but even he had to laugh

" Ibrahim that is not funny you're not suppose to laugh" my mother said

" o come on that's funny and you know it besides she didn't get her patience from me" **  
**

" **ugh your worse than the kids, grow up"**

" **you know you love me" ew he got that look in his eye and I don't want to know what would happen next so I'll continue reading**

"**Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly.**

It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go.

"We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.

"But you can't—"

"Run."

It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. Normally I could have outrun her without any extra effort—particularly since she was barefoot—but tonight, she was all that held me upright.

The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it—

Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was him, the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably 6'6" or 6'7". And under different circumstances—say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape—I would have thought he was hot. Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back into a short pony-tail. Dark brown eyes. A long, brown coat like horse riders wore, not quite a trench coat. A duster, I thought it was called.  
Suddenly Adrian jumped up and said " o it's Dimitri!"

"thank you caption obvious"

On with the story

**But his hotness was irrelevant now. He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many.**

Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.

"Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."

His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.

"I'm not going to—"

He took a step forward. Too close.

I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished her training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.

And man, was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike that hard—probably just intended to keep me away—but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A lot.

Only it didn't.

Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright.

" rose, I don't know about you but did you feel that electric touch when we touched" Dimitri said

" yeah Dimitri I did but I didn't think you did"

**When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me—or, more precisely, at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. It was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely this reason.**

The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught a hold of mine. "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."

Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond . It wasn't exactly compulsion—she wouldn't use that on me—but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even I knew this would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.

Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."

" and that's the end of the chapter"

" ok who wants to read next"

Dimitri took the book out of my lap

" I'll read next Roza, I always wanted to know what you thought when we in Kirova's office and you called me cheap foreign labor.

_**Alright I know this kind of sucked but I promise the next chapter will be better**_

_**Review and let me know what you think**_

_**They motivate me!**_

_**O and I am open to suggestion**_

_**Bye!**_

_**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**_

_**~REviEW**_~


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the kids_

_Chapter 2_

Dimitri had said he wanted to read so I passed him the book

**MY HATRED NOTWITHSTANDING, I HAD to admit Dimitri Beli-whatever was pretty smart. After they'd carted us off to the airport to and onto the Academy's private jet, he'd taken one look at the two of us whispering and ordered us separated.**

**"Don't let them talk to each other," he warned the guardian who escorted me to the back of the**

**plane. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."**

**I shot him a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Never mind the fact we had been**

**planning escape.**

I knew you guys were planning an escape you had that same look in my eye that my sisters get when

they want payback or something" Dimitri said

Dimitri sisters leaned over and each smacked him on the head

"hey! what was that for?"

They didn't say they just smirked at him as for him to continue reading

**As it was, things didn't look good for our heroes—or heroines, rather. Once we were in the air, our odds of escape dropped further. Even supposing a miracle occurred and I did manage to take out all ten guardians, we'd sort of have a problem in getting off the plane. I figured they might have parachutes aboard somewhere, but in the unlikely event I'd be able to operate one, there was still that little issue of survival, seeing as we'd probably land somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.**

**No, we weren't getting off this plane until it landed in backwoods Montana. I'd have to think of something then, something that involved getting past the Academy's magical wards and ten times as many guardians. Yeah. No problem.**

**Although Lissa sat at the front with the Russian guy, her fear sang back to me, pounding inside**

**my head like a hammer. My concern for her cut into my fury. They couldn't take her back**

**there, not to that place. I wondered if Dimitri might have hesitated if he could feel what I did**

**and if he knew what I knew. Probably not. He didn't care.**

Lissa, why were you scared" Christian asked

"o I don't know maybe because I'm sitting beside a big scary guardian who separated me and my sister and is just sitting there like everything's fine and it's not" Lissa snapped

"gesh, lis no need to get upset I was just asking"

She didn't say anything except sat back and continued eating her chocolate bar. I think our dear Lissa is pmsing

**As it was, her emotions grew so strong that for a moment, I had the disorienting sensation of sitting in her seat—in her skin even. It happened sometimes, and without much warning, she'd pull me right into her head. Dimitri's tall frame sat beside me, and my hand—her hand— gripped a bottle of water. He leaned forward to pick up something, revealing six tiny symbols**

**tattooed on the back of his neck:molnija marks. They looked like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X symbol. One for each Strigoi he'd killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark.**

**Blinking, I fought against her and shifted back into my own head with a grimace. I hated when that happened. Feeling Lissa's emotions was one thing, but slipping into her was something we both despised. She saw it as an invasion of privacy, so I usually didn't tell her when it happened. Neither of us could control it. It was another effect of the bond, a bond neither of us fully understood.**

" boy, am I glad we learned how to block" I told Lissa

Since then, the bond sort of opened two ways so we can both talk to each other and feel each other

feelings but we can also turn it off when we want

" yeah, ugh I remember then 1st time it happened and you and Dimitri were... playing... doctor" she grimaced and shook with disgust

" yeah, that was scary when I was getting ready to examine Dimitri and I hear you shouting in my head to stop it" I also grimaced that was very awkward Lissa didn't feel comfortable around Dimitri again until an week later

Dimitri was blushing like crazy while the other look disgusted

" I'll continue reading now" Dimitri said I think that's best.. umm we never did find out Dimitri's problem...

**Legends existed about psychic links between guardians and their Moroi, but the stories had never mentioned anything like this. We fumbled through it as best we could.**

**Near the end of the flight, Dimitri walked back to where I sat and traded places with the guardian beside me. I pointedly turned away, staring out the window absentmindedly Several moments of silence passed. Finally, he said, "Were you really going to attack all of us?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"Doing that…protecting her like that—it was very brave." He paused."Stupid, but still brave.**

**Why did you even try it?"**

**I glanced over at him, brushing my hair out of my face so I could look him levelly in the eye.**

**"Because I'm her guardian." I turned back toward the window.**

**After another quiet moment, he stood up and returned to the front of the jet.**

**When we landed, Lissa and I had no choice but to let the commandos drive us out to the Academy. Our car stopped at the gate, and our driver spoke with guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree. After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. It was around sunset—the start of the vampiric day—and the campus lay wrapped in shadows.**

**It probably looked the same, sprawling and gothic. The Moroi were big on tradition; nothing ever changed with them. This school wasn't as old as the ones back in Europe, but it had been built in the same style. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here**

**and there. After living on a college campus, I had a new appreciation for just how much this**

**place resembled a university more than a typical high school.**

**We were on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century-old trees. We were going toward the upper school's quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school. Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther to the west.**

**Around all the campuses were space, space, and more space. We were in Montana, after all, miles away from any real city. The air felt cool in my lungs and smelled of pine and wet, decaying leaves. Overgrown forests ringed the perimeters of the Academy, and during the day, you could see mountains rising up in the distance.**

**As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I broke from my guardian and ran up to**

**Dimitri.  
"Hey, Comrade."**

" why'd you call him comrade did you even know him yet?" Adrian and Jessica asked

" I don't know I did this report on the R.S.S.R or something and I figured that's what I would call him"

Dimitri didn't even say anything but just rolled his eyes and continued reading**  
He kept walking and wouldn't look at me. "You want to talk now?  
"Are you taking us to Kirova?"**

**"Headmistress Kirova," he corrected. On the other side of him, Lissa shot me a look that said,**

**Don't start something.**

**"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit—"**

**My words faded as the guardians led us through a set of doors—straight into the commons. I sighed. Were these people really so cruel? There had to be at least a dozen ways to get to Kirova's office, and they were taking us right through the center of the commons.**

**And it was breakfast time.**

**Novice guardians—dampers like me—and Moroi sat together, eating and socializing, faces**

**alight with whatever current gossip held the Academy's attention. When we entered, the loud**

**buzz of conversation stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. Hundreds of sets of**

**eyes swiveled toward us.**

**I returned the stares of my former classmates with a lazy grin, trying to get a sense as to whether things had changed. Nope. Didn't seem like it. Camille Conta still looked like the prim, perfectly groomed bitch I remembered, still the self-appointed leader of the Academy's royal Moroi cliques. Off to the side, Lissa's gawky near-cousin Natalie watched with wide eyes, as innocent and naive as before.**

**And on the other side of the room…well, that was interesting. Aaron. Poor, poor Aaron, who'd no doubt had his heart broken when Lissa left. He still looked as cute as ever—maybe more so now—with those same golden looks that complemented hers so well. His eyes followed her every move. Yes. Definitely not over her. It was sad, really, because Lissa had never really been all that into him. I think she'd gone out with him simply because it seemed like the expected thing to do.**

**But what I found most interesting was that Aaron had apparently found a way to pass the time without her. Beside him, holding his hand, was a Moroi girl who looked about eleven but had to be older, unless he'd become a pedophile during our absence. With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, she looked like a porcelain doll. A very pissed off and evil porcelain doll. She gripped his hand tightly and shot Lissa a look of such burning hatred that it stunned me. What the hell was that all about? She was no one I knew. Just a jealous girlfriend, I guessed. I'd be pissed too if my guy was watching someone else like that.**

" I'm sorry Lissa.. I didn't-" Mia started

" save it Mia, that's all in the past and now you're one of my good friends it's cool" Lissa said with an smile

" yeah Mia, I mean we may have hated each other and been bitches in the beginning but that's all in the past" I said with a smirk of my own

She must have believed because she smiled back and snuggled closer into Eddie, those two really are a cute couple

**Our walk of shame mercifully ended, though our new setting—Headmistress Kirova's office— didn't really improve things. The old hag looked exactly like I remembered, sharp-nosed and gray-haired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture. I knew her well because I'd spent a lot of time in her office.**

**Most of our escorts left us once Lissa and I were seated, and I felt a little less like a prisoner. Only Alberta, the captain of the school's guardians, and Dimitri stayed. They took up positions along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required.**

**Kirova fixed her angry eyes on us and opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a**

**major bitch session. A deep, gentle voice stopped her.**

**"Vasilisa."**

**Startled, I realized there was someone else in the room. I hadn't noticed. Careless for a**

**guardian, even a novice one.**

**With a great deal of effort, Victor Dashkov rose from a corner chair. Prince Victor Dashkov.**

**Lissa sprang up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body.  
"Uncle," she whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip.**

" yeah some uncle alright" Lissa said**  
With a small smile, he gently patted her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe,**

**Vasilisa." He looked toward me. "And you too, Rose."**

**I nodded back, trying to hide how shocked I was. He'd been sick when we left, but this—this was horrible. He was Natalie's father, only about forty or so, but he looked twice that age. Pale. Withered. Hands shaking. My heart broke watching him. With all the horrible people in the world, it didn't seem fair that this guy should get a disease that was going to kill him young and ultimately keep him from becoming king.**

" yeah well it's not like that anymore" my face soured in anger

" I sure as hell, don't feel sorry anymore"

" Roza, it's all in the past" Dimitri said while rubbing my arm lovingly. It calmed me down so he continued

**Although not technically her uncle—the Moroi used family terms very loosely, especially the royals—Victor was a close friend of Lissa's family and had gone out of his way to help her after her parents had died. I liked him; he was the first person I was happy to see here.**

**Kirova let them have a few more moments and then stiffly drew Lissa back to her seat.**

**Time for the lecture.**

**It was a good one—one of Kirova's best, which was saying something. She was a master at them. I swear that was the only reason she'd gone into school administration, because I had yet to see any evidence of her actually liking kids. The rant covered the usual topics: responsibility reckless behavior, self-centeredness.…Bleh. I immediately found myself spacing out, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office.**

**But when the tirade shifted to me—well, that was when I tuned back in.**

**"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a**

**guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the**

**princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; you nearly**

**enabled them to do it."**

"bitch" I huffed under my breath getting a look from my mother and Olena

**"Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa spoke before I could, her voice and face calm, despite her**

**uneasy feelings. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."**

**Ms. Kirova tsked at us both and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.**

**"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."**

" bitch" me and Lissa said at the same time which earned us a disproving look from Olena

**I snapped.**

**"I did do my duty!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair. Dimitri and Alberta both flinched but left me alone since I wasn't trying to hit anyone. Yet**

" actually we left you alone cause we were scared" Dimitri teased " you never want to mess with an angry Hathaway

" yeah you better be" I said and gave him an quick peck on the lips

**"I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you"—I made a sweeping gesture around the room—"could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."**

**Through the bond, I felt Lissa trying to send me calming messages, again urging me not to let**

**anger get the best of me. Too late.**

**Kirova stared at me, her face blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"**

**I bit my lip.**

**"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."**

**"No, that's not—"**

**"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."**

" what a bitch!" Dimitri sister's said with me and Lissa nodding

" girls language please" Olena and my mom scolded us

" sorry mom me and Viktoria said but you know she's an old self rigorous bitch"

They didn't comment but look toward Dimitri to continue reading

**My cockiness dried up. "I…what?"  
Lissa stood up beside me. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."  
"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."  
"But my parents—"**

**"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss**

**Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."**

**I stared at Kirova, unable to believe what I was hearing. "Where are you going to send me? To**

**my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my**

**father?"**

" I'm sorry mom, dad" I told my parents

they just patted my hand while Dimitri continued

"and actually rose, I didn't know you were gone and it worried the hell out of me"

" sorry, really"

" it's ok like you said the past is the past"

" ok enough of this mushy stuff back to the book" but from the look of Dimitri I really didn't think he wanted to read this next sentence

**Her eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. When I spoke again, my voice was so cold, I**

**barely recognized it.**

**"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone**

**by the end of the day."**

O my god I cannot believe I said that each one of Dimitri sister's and his mother looked at me with hurt, and anger

" guys look-"

" whatever rose, just read Dimka, like you said the past is the past "Viktoria told me with a glare

" but it's not like-"

" I don't really care just read please Dimka" Viktoria said frustrated and irrated while his other sisters just nodded their head

Maybe reading this book wasn't so great if everyone is going to get all damn emotional. I realized Dimitri hadn't read yet and everyone was just looking between me and his sisters

" what the _HELL_ is everyone looking at Dimitri read the _DAMN_ story!" I said obviously irrated and pissed

" don't talk to my brother like that" Viktoria and Karolina screeched at me

" no one was even talking to you so stay the hell over their" I yelled right back

" HEY" someone said

But we were still going back and forth. I guess no one wanted to get in the middle

" I SAID ENOUGH" DIMITRI YELLED wow Dimitri never yelled unless he was upset or pissed

" know look I don't want you two yelling and fighting" Dimitri was trying to make us see sense

" well she started it"

" know you know as well as I do that this is has already happened and that rose doesn't think of you guys like that" I thought they would reason but they just crossed their arms and glared at me, well manly Viktoria did while Sonya and Karolina just stared at me

Well fine two can play that game. I crossed my arms right back and glared my death glare. Dimitri obvious that this isn't going anywhere continued to read again

**"Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "you are out of line."**

**"They have a bond." Dimitri's low, accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned toward him. I think Kirova had forgotten he was there, but I hadn't. His presence was way too powerful to ignore. He still stood against the wall, looking like some sort of cowboy sentry in that ridiculous long coat of his. He looked at me, not Lissa, his dark eyes staring straight through me. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"**

**I at least had the satisfaction of seeing Kirova caught off guard as she glanced between us and**

**Dimitri. "No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."  
"It's obvious," he said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."  
Neither Lissa nor I responded, and I averted my eyes from his.  
"That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."**

**"The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri. "In the stories."**

**Kirova's outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't**

**suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"  
He shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"  
"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"**

the girls glare deepened. Just guessing I was talking about Dimitri  
**"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "Her sanctioned guardian."  
"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"**

**That was pretty mean of me to say—particularly since most Moroi and their guardians were of Russian or Romanian descent—but the comment seemed cleverer at the time than it really was. And it wasn't like I was one to talk. I might have been raised in the U.S., but my parents were foreign-born. My dhampir mother was Scottish—red-haired, with a ridiculous accent—and I'd been told my Moroi dad was Turkish. That genetic combination had given me skin the same color as the inside of an almond, along with what I liked to think were semi-exotic desert- princess features: big dark eyes and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black. I wouldn't have minded inheriting the red hair, but we take what we get.**

**Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to him. "You see? Completely**

**undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that.**

"**A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."  
"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."  
"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."  
"No, I won't," I argued. No one listened to me.  
"Then give her extra training sessions," he said.  
They continued on while the rest of us watched the exchange like it was a Ping-Pong game. My**

**pride was still hurt over the ease with which Dimitri had tricked us, but it occurred to me that**

**he might very well keep me here with Lissa. Better to stay at this hellhole than be without her.**

**Through our bond, I could feel her trickle of hope.  
"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova. "You?"  
Dimitri's argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I—"  
Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought."**

**Clearly at a loss, he frowned. His eyes flicked toward Lissa and me, and I wondered what he saw. Two pathetic girls, looking at him with big, pleading eyes? Or two runaways who'd broken out of a high-security school and swiped half of Lissa's inheritance?**

" both" Dimitri tried to cheer me up. But that only made me more upset. Suddenly my glare didn't seem so much as deadly but it relayed hurt as to why they were letting this get to them this bad when I clearly didn't mean anything

**"Yes," he said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal**

**ones."**

**"And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"**

**"Find some other way to punish her," answered Dimitri. "Guardian numbers have gone down**

**too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."**

**His unspoken words made me shudder, reminding me of my earlier statement about "blood**

**whores." Few dhampir girls became guardians anymore.**

**Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov.**

**Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."**

**Ms. Kirova stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy's nocturnal schedule, morning and afternoon were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light.**

**When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."**

**Oh, Lissa, I thought. Be careful. Using compulsion on another Moroi was dangerous—**

**particularly in front of witnesses. But Lissa was only using a tiny bit, and we needed all the**

**help we could get. Fortunately, no one seemed to realize what was happening.**

**I don't even know if the compulsion made a difference, but finally, Kirova sighed**

**"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to me. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before and after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."**

**I gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" I**

**nodded toward Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"**

**"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."**

**I started to say it wasn't generous at all, but then I caught Dimitri's gaze. It was hard to read. He might have been telling me he believed in me. He might have been telling me I was an idiot to keep fighting with Kirova. I didn't know.**

**Looking away from him for the second time during the meeting, I stared at the floor, conscious of Lissa beside me and her own encouragement burning in our bond. At long last, I exhaled and glanced back up at the headmistress.**

**"Fine. I accept."**

Well that's the last of the chapter anyone want to read next

" I guess I'll read next" Adrian said

" you're going to need to restrain your wife and sister's before they kill each other" Adrian smirked

I'm guessing no one thought it was funny because Dimitri sisters just scowled at him while I looked at him irrated as to why he always has to try to make a joke

" hey don't be getting mad at my husband he's just trying to ease the tension" my sister Jessica said as she defended Adrian

They just scowled even more. Yes this is going to be a very _long_ night.

_**Oooo there's a lot of tension in the room.. review and let me know what you think**_

_**Any ideas on what should happen next or you just wanna tell me what you think it's all welcome!**_

_**I'm gone,**_

_**Shaymeon Ivashkov**_

_**R.E.v.i.e.W Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Russian God Dimitri Belikov or badass Rose Hathaway. But I do own their adorable kids and this plot**!

* * *

Chapter 3

I got the book back. And was about ready to read. I decided I wasn't going to let the previous activity with the belikov get on my nerves. Well actually I was going to say something but I walked to the kitchen to get some cookies to distract me. You know me and food

I was getting the cookies when I felt two hands wrap around my waist

"I'm sorry Roza" Dimitri said while his head rested on my head

I told around so I was facing him " _you _I emphasized don't have anything to be sorry for, but you sister's on the hand.. I trailed off

" I know Roza I know, they get upset when you mentioned them as blood whore, well except my mother but she always loving even is she's upset she doesn't show it"

" Don't they know that that was in the past and I don't think that now?" I asked

" I'm not sure but they'll get over it, I hate having to choose but well they have tempers to" he said while kissing along my neck

" So Roza can you not let this get to you so you won't say anything you may regret later?" he said while still kissing up and down my neck along my jaw line and back down

" Hmm.. is this your persading method of me saying yes?"

" No I just want to show my love.." he trailed off

"I can think of an few ways" I breathed seductively into his ear he shivered

" Roza, the things you do to me" he said while trying to for a coherent sentence

" how about this, how about we read an couple more chapters, I don't let you sisters get to me, and we can experiment on different ways to show each other how much we love each other" I said while kissing along his neck and trailing an finger along his chest

" Or he said we read one more chapter, you ignore my sisters and _I_ he emphasized the I get to finish that that cowboy game we played" he said while kissing everywhere on my face except my lips

"Hmm I breathed we can go your way" I said

" Yes" he breathed before giving me a kiss that left both of us breathless

He leaned down and we rested our foreheads against each other. Gosh the things this man can do to me

" Because you know he said, I never did punish you for robbing that bank and killing the mayor"

"And what would my punishment be cowboy" I said seductively while nibbling on his ear

" O I don't know you shall see, but you are wearing that little cow girl outfit" he trailed off while slipping a hand under my shirt and pulling me closer. His hands roamed my body while I moaned a little

He started nibbling on my neck and the need I had for him was becoming more and more

" Dimitri" I said

"Hmm" he said while continuing giving me butterfly kisses

" Not now, later" I said

" Mmm" he still continued

" Come on let's not start what we can't finish"

He just pouted and started at me with those memorizing brown eyes of his

" Later I promise, remember everyone is waiting for us in the living room"

" Ok I'll hold you to that promise Roza" he said before giving me one last kiss

" I love you Roza" he said while holding my face in his hands

" I love you to comrade" I said

Before we could get carried away I took his hand and walked hand and hand to the living room

" Wait I said" I forgot about my cookies

"What?" he said while raising an eyebrow

" My cookies!" I got my cookies and we went into the living room

"_Wow rose took you too long enough... we were debating on whether or not to come get you or continue the story without you." She smirked at me_

"_O Lissa you don't want to know... but we were just talking about Dimiri's sisters"_

" _O yeah I think they overreacted" she said_

" _Yeah well it's solved I'm not going to let them get to me because I and Dimitri are going to play a game.."I trailed off_

" _Ewwww rose to much info I didn't need to know that!. Know when I go to sleep I'll have a mental image or you and Dimitri… playing..." she shivered_

" _O I bet your and fire boy play games to" I said while winking at her_

_She just blushed and said " at least we play quiet games"_

" _We play quiet games to. Like the other night when me and Dimitri were reading" I defended_

" _O yes I bet you two read the __**whole**__ book" she said_

" _o yes the book was good because you know the longer and thicker the book the more enjoying, I didn't know books were so __**fun**__ it took me to another world" I winked_

_We both couldn't hold it even more and busted out laughing_

" You know you two look really dumb just staring at each other and they burst out laughing" Christian said clearly annoyed when we had silent conversations

" You want to know what we were talking about." I asked him

" Duh" he said

" Books" we both said at the same time and started laughing again

Obviously he didn't get it and just looked at us like we were crazy. But Dimitri knew what I was talking about and blushed and looked down

After I got myself together I started reading. Completely forgetting the thing with Dimitri sisters

**SENDING US STRAIGHT TO CLASS after our meeting seemed beyond cruel, but that's exactly what Kirova did. Lissa was led away, and I watched her go, glad the bond would allow me to keep reading her emotional temperature. **

**They actually sent me to one of the guidance counselors first. He was an ancient Moroi guy, one I remembered from before I'd left. I honestly couldn't believe he was still around. The guy was so freaking old, he should have retired. Or died. **

**The visit took all of five minutes. He said nothing about my return and asked a few questions about what classes I'd taken in Chicago and Portland. He compared those against my old file and hastily scrawled out a new schedule. I took it sullenly and headed out to my first class. **

_**1stPeriod -Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques **_

_**2ndPeriod -Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3 **_

_**3rdPeriod -Weight Training and Conditioning **_

_**4thPeriod -Senior Language Arts (Novices)  
—Lunch—  
5**__**th**__**-PeriodAnimal Behavior and Physiology **_

_**6**__**th**__**-Period Pre-calculus  
7**__**th**__**- Period Moroi Culture 4  
8**__**th**__**- Period Slavic Art**_

**Ugh. I'd forgotten how long the Academy's school day was. Novices and Moroi took separate classes during the first half of the day, which meant I wouldn't see Lissa until after lunch—if we had any afternoon classes together. Most of them were standard senior classes, so I felt my odds were pretty good. Slavic art struck me as the kind of elective no one signed up for, so hopefully they'd stuck her in there too. **

**Dimitri and Alberta escorted me to the guardians' gym for first period, neither one acknowledging my existence. Walking behind them, I saw how Alberta wore her hair in a short, pixie cut that showed her promise mark and molnija marks. A lot of female guardians did this. It didn't matter so much for me now, since my neck had no tattoos yet, but I didn't want to ever cut my hair. **

**She and Dimitri didn't say anything and walked along almost like it was any other day. When we arrived, the reactions of my peers indicated it was anything but. They were in the middle of setting up when we entered the gym, and just like in the commons, all eyes fell on me. I couldn't decide if I felt like a rock star or a circus freak. **

" ahhh imma go with rock star" I said

" o yeah rose cause you know you're not an freak at all" Christian sarcastically

" watch it fire crotch" I said

" what are you going to do_rock star_" he smirked

" o you really want to see"

" yeah bring it"

" enough you two can't you at least get along" Lissa said irrated

" pssh chill-lax lis we always do this and you know it"

" yeah babe my day wouldn't be normal if I didn't get on roses nerves" he told Lissa while smirking

Lissa just rolled her eyes at our excuse and motioned for me to continue. Since I did because a mad irrated Lissa is something you don't want to mess with

**All right, then. If I was going to be stuck here for a while, I wasn't going to act afraid of them all anymore. Lissa and I had once held this school's respect, and it was time to remind everyone of that. Scanning the staring, openmouthed novices, I looked for a familiar face. Most of them were guys. One caught my eye, and I could barely hold back my grin. **

**"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on **

**your own time." **

Everyone was quiet when I mentioned mason. I missed mason but what's done is done and he's in a happy place now. Or you now whatever we go. Dimitri just squeezed my hand as reassurance and nodded to continue reading

**A few snorts and snickers broke the awed silence, and Mason Ashford snapped out of his haze, giving me a lopsided smile. With red hair that stuck up everywhere and a smattering of freckles, he was nice-looking, though not exactly hot. He was also one of the funniest guys I knew. We'd been good friends back in the day. **

**"This is my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session."**

**"Oh yeah?" I retorted. "Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then." **

**"It's always a good a time to think about you naked," added someone nearby, breaking the **

**tension further. Eddie Castile. Another friend of mine. **

Mia just looked at Eddie

" Mia you know it's not like that me and rose are just best friends that's it" Eddie sat while putting his arm around Mia

" yeah I know just making sure" she said while winking at me

" awe your mad, I was just-" he started

" chill Eddie Mia was just playing you she knows were just friends"

" yep" Mia said while giving Eddie a kiss on the cheek

"that was mean rose," Eddie said

I just shrugged my shoulders and continued reading

**Dimitri shook his head and walked off, muttering something in Russian that didn't sound complimentary. **

"comrade what did you end up saying anyway?" I asked Dimitri

" stupid hormonal teenagers thinking about my student like that I should hurt them" he said

" wow Dimitri look like you had already fallen for my charm" I teased

" o Roza I fell the first time I seen you" he said seriously

" allll Dimitri I fell for you too" I said as I kissed him passionately that I forgot we weren't alone

" you know rose I fell for you to but you never kissed me like that" Adrian smirked

" nope you have Jessica now" his smirk flattened just a little

" yeah well…" he trailed off

" what was that Adrian?" my sister Jessica said pissed off might I say

Everyone was busy looking at the exchange going to

" babe you know I was just joking I love yo-uu and only you" he stuttered

" ok well you have fun loving me since you not getting any tonight" she said clearly still mad

I would be mad to if Dimitri said that but I would have handled it differently as of physically but well I don't have to worry about that from my Russian now do I?

After Jessica said that Christian and Eddie busted out laughing. Adrian's face was priceless even I couldn't hold it in and started cracking up. He looked like someone wrecked his car and then laughed in his face and told him no vodka for a year. then they started jokes of how Adrian will be all alone tonight

While Jessica still clearly pissed off

" honey come on you know I was just-" Adrian started

" I don't want to hear it anything else and you sleeping on the floor" that shut him up

" rose can you read before Adrian ends up at some hotel down the street or something" Lissa said with a smile

I continued trying to erase Adrian face from my mind. I finally did and started again

**But as for me…well, just like that, I was one of the novices again. They were an easygoing bunch, less focused on pedigree and politics than the Moroi students. **

**The class engulfed me, and I found myself laughing and seeing those I'd nearly forgotten about. Everyone wanted to know where we'd been; apparently Lissa and I had become legends. I couldn't tell them why we'd left, of course, so I offered up a lot of taunts and wouldn't-you-like- to-knows that served just as well. The happy reunion lasted a few more minutes before the adult guardian who oversaw the training came over and scolded Mason for neglecting his duties. Still grinning, he barked out orders to everyone, explaining what exercises to start with. Uneasily I realized I didn't know most of them. **

**"Come on, Hathaway," he said, taking my arm. "You can be my partner. Let's see what you've been doing all this time."  
**

" **nothing" I said**

" **we avoided those pi-hounds" Lissa said**

" **yeah but I mean that was kind of easy"**

"**I guess but remember when we went to the club and you beat up that human guy who was-" I cut her off**

"**Nothing lis" I said through gritted teeth**

_O sorry rose I guess you don't want to talk about that. I'm sorry really_

_It's ok just not right now_

_Ok I am sorry I didn't know_

I just nodded and was getting ready to read when Christian and Adrian interpreted

" rose what happen?" Christian said

" yeah little dhampir" Adrian said worried

Everyone was just looking at me

" I don't want to talk about it know" I said while putting my head on Dmitri's chest. He wrapped an arm around me

" let's continue the story" Dimitri said while rubbing my back up and down

I didn't want to read right now so Dimitri started

**An hour later, he had his answer.  
"Not practicing, huh?"**

**"Ow," I groaned, momentarily incapable of normal speech. **

**He extended a hand and helped me up from the mat he'd knocked me down on—about fifty **

**times. **

**"I hate you," I told him, rubbing a spot on my thigh that was going to have a wicked bruise tomorrow.  
"You'd hate me more if I held back."  
"Yeah, that's true," I agreed, staggering ****along as the class put the equipment back**

**"You actually did okay." **

**"What? I just had my ass handed to me." **

**"Well, of course you did. It's been two years. But hey, you're still walking. That's something." **

**He grinned mockingly. **

**"Did I mention I hate you?" **

**He flashed me another smile, which quickly faded to something more serious. "Don't take this the wrong way.…I mean, you really are a scrapper, but there's no way you'll be able to take your trials in the spring—" **

**"They're making me take extra practice sessions," I explained. Not that it mattered. I planned on getting Lissa and me out of here before these practices really became an issue. "I'll be ready."  
"Extra sessions with who?"  
"That tall guy. Dimitri."  
Mason stopped walking and stared at me. "You're putting in extra time with Belikov?"  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"So the man is a **_**god.**_**"**

"ahh yes he is an god" I said as I kissed him on the cheek

" yes I am but you're a goddess" he said kissing alongside my jaw " and most importantly my goddess.

_Rose... rose hello! ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY STOP SUCKING FACE WITH DIMITRI AND READ THE STORY! _She yelled at me through the bond. Oops got carried away.

" sorry lis" I said out loud

" we do NOT want to know about what you guys do behind closed doors "she said

" or in front of doors" Christian mumbled

I blushed and got the book back

**"Exaggerate much?" I asked.**

**"No, I'm serious. I mean, he's all quiet and antisocial usually, but when he fights…wow. If you **

**think you're hurting now, you're going to be dead when he's done with you." **

**Great. Something else to improve my day. **

" you're not antisocial now" I told Dimitri

" nope and I have you to thank for that" he said

" yeah he's not antisocial anymore he's an freak" Eddie said while laughing

Soon Christian and Adrian joined in. while olena and my parents look uncomfortable. I would be uncomfortable too if my kids were talking about their personal lives

" rose can you continue please I really don't want you guys to finish this conversation" my mother said looking disgusted

Ok here we go

**I elbowed him and went on to second period. That class covered the essentials of being a bodyguard and was required for all seniors. Actually, it was the third in a series that had started junior year. That meant I was behind in this class too, but I hoped protecting Lissa in the real world had given me some insight**

**Our instructor was Stan Alto, whom we referred to simply as "Stan" behind his back and "Guardian Alto" in formal settings. **

" I hate him" me and Eddie said together

" yeah ugh he really got on my nerves" I said irrated

"yes we now, rose we saw that when Stan was relocated to court" Dimitri said

" ahh yes I remember that day"

_I was training in the gym when Stan walked in_

" _well well well if it isn't the most famous rose Hathaway" Stan said well more like sneered_

" _you know were not at the academy now so I don't have to be nice" I said getting pissed off_

" _you never were" he said while walking to me_

" _ok you know what I've had it right here right now you and me" I said_

" _fine you need a good beat down"_

_Me and Stan circled each other. 30minutes later I pinned Stan down. Yeah he looked bad he had two black eyes a few fibs broken and bruises everywhere. Yeah I so kicked his ass_

I started reading again

**He was a little older than Dimitri, but not nearly as tall, and he always looked pissed off. Today, that look intensified when he walked into the classroom and saw me sitting there. His eyes widened in mock surprise as he circled the room and came to stand beside my desk. **

**"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very generous of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us." **

**I felt my cheeks burning, but in a great show of self-control, I stopped myself from telling him to fuck off. I'm pretty sure my face must have delivered that message, however, because his sneer increased. He gestured for me to stand up. **

**"Well, come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the **

**class." **

**I sank into my seat. "You don't really mean—" **

**The taunting smile dried up. "I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the **

**class." **

**A thick silence enveloped the room. Stan was a scary instructor, and most of the class was too awed to laugh at my disgrace quite yet. Refusing to crack, I strode up to the front of the room and turned to face the class. I gave them a bold look and tossed my hair over my shoulders, earning a few sympathetic smiles from my friends. I then noticed I had a larger audience than expected. A few guardians—including Dimitri—lingered in the back of the room. Outside the Academy, guardians focused on one-on-one protection. Here, guardians had a lot more people to protect and they had to train the novices. So rather than follow any one person around, they worked shifts guarding the school as a whole and monitoring classes. **

**"So, Hathaway," said Stan cheerfully, strolling back up to the front with me. "Enlighten us **

**about your protective techniques." **

**"My…techniques?" **

**"Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't **

**understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats."  
It was the Kirova lecture all over again, except with more witnesses.  
"We never ran into any Strigoi," I replied stiffly.  
"Obviously," he said with a snicker. "I already figured that out, seeing as how you're still alive."  
I wanted to shout that maybe I could have defeated a Strigoi, but after getting beat up in the last**

**class, I now suspected I couldn't have survived an attack by Mason, let alone an actual Strigoi.  
When I didn't say anything, Stan started pacing in front of the class.  
"So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?"**

**"Sometimes." That was true—especially when we'd first run away. We'd relaxed a little after **

**months went by with no attacks. **

**"Sometimes," he repeated in a high-pitched voice, making my answer sound incredibly stupid. **

**"Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night." **

**"Er…no." **

**"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, you **

**wouldn't know that because you weren't here." **

**I swallowed back more swear words. "I watched the area whenever we went out," I said, **

**needing to defend myself. **

**"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?"**

**I didn't say anything.  
"Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To Method."  
"No!" I exclaimed angrily. "That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive, isn't she?"**

**He walked back up to me and leaned toward my face. "Because you got lucky." **

**"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there," I shot back. "It's not like what we've been **

**taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound." **

**"Safer? Safer? We are at war with the Strigoi!" he yelled. I could smell coffee on his breath, he was so close. "One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him—and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or a human, but you are nothing, nothing, compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them more powerful?" **

**No way was I going to let this jerk make me cry. Looking away from him, I tried to focus on **

**something else. My eyes rested on Dimitri and the other guardians. They were watching my humiliation, stone-faced.  
"Moroi blood," I whispered.  
"What was that?" asked Stan loudly. "I didn't catch it."  
I spun back around to face him. "Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger."**

**He nodded in satisfaction and took a few steps back. "Yes. It does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, but they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek it. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi have raided academies exactly like this one. There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generations of Moroi. They're almost impossible to kill. And that is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough— even with guardians— to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point of running anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear…" **

**"…so do the dhampirs," I finished. **

**"Well," he said, licking sprayed spit off his lips. **Eww disgusting

**"It looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester." **

Everyone just looked at me. I mean come on this was like 4 years ago

" why the hell is everyone looking at me like that" I said clearly annoyed

" nothing w-e just ah-h noth-ing" Christian stuttered everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Yeah you don't want to mess with me when I'm annoyed or angry.

" if everyone is done staring I'll read the book now" I said remembering not to lose my cool

**Ouch. I spent the rest of that horrible class—in my seat, thankfully—replaying those last words in my mind. The senior-year field experience was the best part of a novice's education. We'd have no classes for half a semester. Instead, we'd each be assigned a Moroi student to guard and follow around. The adult guardians would monitor us and test us with staged attacks and other threats. How a novice passed that field experience was almost as important as all the rest of her grades combined. It could influence which Moroi she got assigned to after graduation. **

**And me? There was only one Moroi I wanted. **

**Two classes later, I finally earned my lunch escape. As I stumbled across campus toward the **

**commons, Dimitri fell into step beside me, not looking particularly godlike—unless you counted his godly good looks.  
**" my goodly good looks" Dimitri raised an eyebrow

" o shut up" I said

" yeah I suppose I am a god" he teased

" yeah you're a god when you're fighting and you're a god in-" I started

" DON'T finish that sentence or I'm leaving" Lissa said

" what I was going to say what you thought" I said

" I can hear your thought, remember"

O yeah ha-ha I forgot

**"I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?" I asked, not bothering with titles.  
"Yes."  
"And you don't think that was unfair?"  
"Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?"  
I looked down at the ground. "I kept her alive," I mumbled.  
"How did you do fighting against your classmates today?"**

**The question was mean. I didn't answer and knew I didn't need to. I'd had another training class after Stan's, and no doubt Dimitri had watched me get beat up there too.  
**

**"If you can't fight them—""Yeah, yeah, I know," I snapped.**

**He slowed his long stride to match my pain-filled one. "You're strong and fast by nature. You **

**just need to keep yourself trained. Didn't you play any sports while you were gone?" "Sure," I shrugged. "Now and then."**

**"You didn't join any teams?" "Too much work. If I'd wanted to practice that much, I'd have stayed here."  
He gave me an exasperated look. "You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't**

**Hone your skills. You'll always be lacking." **

**"I'll be able to protect her," I said fiercely. **Me and Lissa smiled at each other

" still believe that now comrade" I asked

" well…" he teased

I punched his arm playfully. And read again

**"You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know—for your field experience or after you graduate." Dimitri's voice was low and unapologetic. They hadn't given me a warm and fuzzy mentor. "No one wants to waste the bond— but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate—if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will." **

**"Lissa, call her Lissa," I corrected. She hated her full name, much preferring the Americanized **

**nickname. **

" rose after everything he said that's all you got out of it was to call her Lissa" my mother asked disbelievingly

" well, yeah" I said

She just looked at me

" what?. O come on you know I'm not that dumb" I said

" no rose you're not dumb at all because your-" Christian started

" don't do it fire boy" I said

" do what" he said like I didn't know what I was talking about

" o you now"

" guys please!" Lissa said

"sorry" we both mumbled

**He walked away, and suddenly, I didn't feel like such a badass anymore. By now, I'd burned up a lot of time leaving class. Most everyone else had long since sprinted inside the commons for lunch, eager to maximize their social time. I'd almost made it back there myself when a voice under the door's overhang called to me. **

**"Rose?" **

**Peering in the voice's direction, I caught sight of Victor Dashkov, his kind face smiling at me as he leaned on a cane near the building's wall. His two guardians stood nearby at a polite distance. **

Everyone tensed up when I said his name. while I was trying to contain my hatred and anger

**"Mr. Dash—er, Your Highness. Hi." **

**I caught myself just in time, having nearly forgotten Moroi royal terms. I hadn't used them **

**while living among humans. The Moroi chose their rulers from among twelve royal families. **

**The eldest in the family got the title of "prince" or "princess." Lissa had gotten hers because she **

**was the only one left in her line. **

**"How was your first day?" he asked. **

**"Not over yet." I tried to think of something conversational. "Are you visiting here for a **

**while?" **

**"I'll be leaving this afternoon after I say hello to Natalie. When I heard Vasilisa—and you—had **

**returned, I simply had to come see you." **

" o that's just some bull" Lissa said

Everyone just stared at her astonished. Lissa never cussed unless she was upset or angry and that's rare for her to swore.

" what?" she said exasperated

We all just shook our heads and I continued

**I nodded, not sure what else to say. He was more Lissa's friend than mine. **

**"I wanted to tell you…" He spoke hesitantly. "I understand the gravity of what you did, but I **

**think Headmistress Kirova failed to acknowledge something. You did keep Vasilisa safe all this time. "That is impressive."  
"Well, it's not like I faced down Strigoi or anything," I said.  
"But you faced down some things?"  
"Sure. The school sent psi-hounds once."  
"Remarkable."  
"Not really. Avoiding them was pretty easy."  
He laughed. "I've hunted with them before. They aren't that easy to evade, not with their powers**

**and intelligence." **

" you know never sent psi-hounds" Dimitri said

" then who did?" I asked

A minute later I had my answer. Victor Dashkov

**It was true. Psi-hounds were one of many types of magical creatures that wandered the world, creatures that humans never knew about or else didn't believe they'd really seen. The hounds traveled in packs and shared a sort of psychic communication that made them particularly deadly to their prey—as did the fact that they resembled mutant wolves. "Did you face anything else?" **

**I shrugged. "Little things here and there." **

**"Remarkable," he repeated. **

"**Lucky, I think. It turns out I'm really behind in all this guardian stuff." I sounded just like Stan now.  
"You're a smart girl. You'll catch up. And you also have your bond."  
I looked away. My ability to "feel" Lissa had been such a secret for so long, it felt weird to have**

**others know about it. **

**"The histories are full of stories of guardians who could feel when their charges were in **

**danger," Victor continued. **

**"I've made a hobby of studying up on it and some of the ancient ways. I've heard it's a **

**tremendous asset." **

**"I guess." I shrugged. What a boring hobby, I thought, imagining him poring over prehistoric **

**histories in some dank library covered in spider webs. **

**Victor tilted his head, curiosity all over his face. Kirova and the others had had the same look when we'd mentioned our connection, like we were lab rats. "What is it like—if you don't mind me asking?" **

**"It's…I don't know. I just sort of always have this hum of how she feels. Usually it's just **

**emotions. We can't send messages or anything." I didn't tell him about slipping into her head. **

**That part of it was hard even for me to understand.  
"But it doesn't work the other way? She doesn't sense you?" I shook my head.  
His face shone with wonder. "How did it happen?"  
"I don't know," I said, still glancing away. "Just started two years ago."  
He frowned. "Near the time of the accident?"**

**Hesitantly, I nodded. The accident was not something I wanted to talk about, that was for sure. **

**Lissa's memories were bad enough without my own mixing into them. Twisted metal. A **

**sensation of hot, then cold, then hot again. Lissa screaming over me, screaming for me to wake **

**up, screaming for her parents and her brother to wake up. None of them had, only me. **

Me and Lissa just looked at each other and leaned into our husbands

" _thanks rose" Lissa said through the bond_

" _for what" I asked_

" _for being my best friend and being there for me" she said sincerely_

" _anytime lis, I said you're my sister I would do anything"_

" _me too" she said_

**And the doctors said that was a miracle in itself. They said I shouldn't have survived. **

**Apparently sensing my discomfort, Victor let the moment go and returned to his earlier **

**excitement. "I can still barely believe this. It's been so long since this has happened. If it did happen more often…just think what it could do for the safety of all Moroi. If only others could experience this too. I'll have to do more research and see if we can replicate it with others." **

**"Yeah." I was getting impatient, despite how much I liked him. Natalie rambled a lot, and it was pretty clear which parent she'd inherited that quality from. Lunch was ticking down, and although Moroi and novices shared afternoon classes, Lissa and I wouldn't have much time to talk. **

**"Perhaps we could—" He started coughing, a great, seizing fit that made his whole body shake. His disease, Sandovsky's Syndrome, took the lungs down with it while dragging the body toward death. I cast an anxious look at his guardians, and one of them stepped forward. "Your Highness," he said politely, "you need to go inside. It's too cold out here." **

**Victor nodded. "Yes, yes. And I'm sure Rose here wants to eat." He turned to me. **

**Everyone chuckled at that**

" rose _always _wants to eat" Adrian said

" what I can't help it I actually need food to survive" I told him

" yeah but an normal mean doesn't consist of 4 hamburgers 2 fries and an large soda to go with it"

So I like McDonalds and burger king a lot, big deal

" whatever you guys know you love me" I said

"Yeah we do" Lissa said

" speak for yourself" vickoria said clearly still mad

" I do" I said playing dumb

" rose I'm sorry we overreacted" Karoline and Sonya said

" it's okay were still cool" I told them while giving them an hug

Everyone just looked at Viktoria

" what the hell is everyone looking at me for" she said rudely if I must say

I'm not going to answer. Don't let her get to you. Think about Dimitri I chanted in my head

" Viktoria" olena said exasperated

" what?" she said

" language please!"

" sorry" she mumbled

I decided better to start reading now before anything happens

**"Thank you for speaking to me. I can't emphasize how much it means to me that Vasilisa is safe— and that you helped with that. I'd promised her father I'd look after her if anything happened to him, and I felt like quite the failure when you left." **

**A sinking sensation filled my stomach as I imagined him wracked with guilt and worry over our disappearance. Until now, I hadn't really thought about how others might have felt about us leaving. **

**We made our goodbyes, and I finally arrived inside the school. As I did, I felt Lissa's anxiety **

**spike. Ignoring the pain in my legs, I picked up my pace into the commons. **

**And nearly ran right into her. **

**She didn't see me, though. Neither did the people standing with her: Aaron and that little doll girl. I stopped and listened, just catching the end of the conversation. The girl leaned toward Lissa, who seemed more stunned than anything else. **

" Mia" I said and everyone turned to stare at her

**"It looks to me like it came from a garage sale. I thought a precious Dragomir would have **

**standards." Scorn dripped off the word Dragomir. **

**Grabbing Doll Girl by the shoulder, I jerked her away. She was so light, she stumbled three feet **

**and nearly fell. **

**"She does have standards," I said, "which is why you're done talking to her."**

" well…" I trailed off trying to break some of the tension in the room

Nobody said anything. yet

" well that was an interesting chapter" Lissa said at last

" yeah it was" Christian said while everyone just nodded

" Lissa" Mia started

" it's cool Mia well talk tomorrow. It's late and I'm tired" she said I could feel her she was tired

Yeah me to Adrian said. I looked at the clock over the fire place and saw that it was 12: 30am (mori time) at night. Yeah it was getting kind of late

" come on Dimitri lets get ready for bed" I said as I pulled Dimitri up with me

" goodnight everyone" me and Dimitri said

" we're going to bed too" Christian said while everyone was getting up

Everyone said their goodnights and everything

Mine and Dimitri bed room along with the kids was on the 4th floor, well actually the entire 4th floor is mostly ours. With two guest room at the end of the hall which 1 was being occupied be my parents

We walked past the kid's room that were sleeping soundlessly. And walked into our room

" comrade I'm kind of tired" I told Dimitri as we both flopped on the bed with me hovering over him

"so does that mean we're not going to play tonight" he said while trailing a finger down my spine

" hmm.. how about we take a shower and save our game until next time" I said while giving him a kiss

" hmm.. ok, come on" he said as he lead me to the shower

We showered and washed each other before getting out and falling straight to sleep.

* * *

**Woo * whipes forehead***

**That was one of my longest chapters I ever wrote I think**

**Tell me what you think**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**What?**

**Do you feel sorry for Adrian. Lol**

**Or want to know what happened to rose when her and Lissa ran away?**

**Any ideas**

**Give me your feed back and tell me if you have any ideas**

**Thanks for all the readers who review they motivate me!**

**Review!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**

**O and anybody else can't wait till eclipse comes out in 4 days! I know I can't!**


End file.
